Sharing A Moment
by SunshineSazy
Summary: Harry and Seamus share a moment. Just short, fluffy, slashy stuff.


Harry and Seamus share a moment.  
  
Just short, fluffy, slashy stuff. That's right - slash.  
  
We don't own anything, as much as we'd like too.  
  
This story isn't meant to be taken seriously in any way; it's just us having some fun with the characters.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Sharing A Moment  
Harry sat alone in the common room for the fifth time that week. Ever since Ron and Hermione had become a couple it had been getting lonelier and lonelier for him. He was happy for his friends and understood there were times they needed their privacy. But he missed the way things used to be, when the three were always together.  
  
As he sat there trying to get at least some of his homework done, Harry heard the portrait hole open up behind him. He looked around and saw Seamus, Dean and Neville, Harry's other fifth year dorm mates, entering the common room.  
  
'Hey Harry,' Neville called over to him. 'Where are Ron and Hermione?'  
  
'Off by themselves again.' Harry sighed.  
  
'Hmm, wonder what they're up to.' Dean said, winking at Harry.  
  
Harry smiled weakly. He didn't really want to think about it.  
  
'Want some company?' Seamus asked, plonking himself next to Harry on the couch before Harry even had a chance to reply.  
  
'Sure. I'm trying to finish this essay though, so I won't be very good company till I've got it finished.'  
  
'We don't mind.' Neville said with a smile. 'We've all got work to get on with too; the teachers have been piling it on lately.' Seamus especially didn't mind. He was happy just to be near Harry, since Seamus had a huge crush on him.  
  
Neville and Dean sat down in nearby chairs and the four boys were unusually silent for a while, as they all worked on various homework assignments. After about an hour or so Seamus broke the silence.  
  
'Exploding snap anyone?' He asked, bringing a pack of cards from his pocket.  
  
'Can't,' Said Neville miserably, as he checked his watch. 'Got Snape's detention to do.' Neville was always getting into trouble and receiving detentions in Snape's Potions class for melting his cauldron or messing up a potion.  
  
'I can't either.' Moaned Dean. 'I was just about to go to the library to look for a book to finish this Charms homework for tomorrow. I had planned on doing it yesterday, but Fred and George played that prank on Ron and I just had to stick around to see them spring it on him and watch his reaction.' Dean's grin had returned by this point.  
  
'Just me and you then Harry.' Harry thought Seamus sounded a little too excited about that. And did he imagine it, or had Seamus really winked at him?  
  
Since the beginning of September most of Hogwarts had known that Seamus was gay. He had known for a while longer but had decided not to hide it anymore. Dean and Neville had guessed about his crush on Harry after Neville caught Seamus staring at Harry a few times in the dormitory. Dean and Neville now left the common room together, grinning to each other as they left the other two boys alone.  
  
Harry shifted nervously in his seat. He knew Seamus was gay and although he didn't know he fancied him, he still felt a little awkward around the Irish boy. His awkwardness didn't last long though, as Seamus was both charming and friendly. They began playing exploding snap and chatting about Gryffindor's chances in this year's Quidditch Cup. As the game progressed Seamus kept finding chances to brush Harry's hand with his own. Harry, of course, thought it was purely accidental, although to his surprise he found he was actually enjoying the contact.  
  
Subconsciously he started to do the same thing back to Seamus. At first Seamus thought it must be an accident on Harry's part, until it happened a few times too many. Seamus took a deep breath, then seized his chance and jumped on Harry, knocking him onto his back on the chair. He leaned over and pressed his lips against Harry's. To his delight, after a startled pause, Harry began kissing him back.  
  
Just in the middle of this unexpected kissing session the portrait hole opened and Ron and Hermione stepped into the common room. At first all they could see was Seamus lying on top of someone, kissing them.  
  
'Go Seamus,' Ron began, until he realised just who was pinned underneath Seamus. Hermione let out a small scream, and Ron's jaw dropped wide open.  
  
'H-Harry?'  
  
Harry and Seamus broke suddenly apart when they realised they were no longer alone. Seamus grinned at the two newcomers, while Harry went very red.  
  
'Um, hi guys,' he squeaked, his voice a little higher than usual.  
  
Ron's mouth was still hanging wide open and Hermione had her hand across her mouth.  
  
'W-What, how, when?' Ron stammered.  
  
'Me and Harry, playing exploding snap, tonight.' Seamus answered cheekily, still grinning at the pair who had interrupted them.  
  
'Right. Well. Er, Hermione and I are, um, just going out for some fresh air.' With that Ron grabbed his girlfriend's hand and pulled her out of the common room.  
  
Harry sat up, leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. What had just happened? What had he been thinking? And why had it seemed so right? Seamus watched Harry's reaction and knew exactly what thoughts were going through his mind. He tried to answer the other boy's unspoken questions.  
  
'You're a queer Harry.' Oh very subtle Seamus he thought to himself.  
  
'I'm a what?'  
  
Time to explain yourself Seamus. 'Gay, homosexual, whatever you want to call it.'  
  
'But, I can't be. Can I?'  
  
'You enjoyed kissing me didn't you? So I guess you are.'  
  
'Well kiss me again so we can find out for sure.'  
  
Harry smiled shyly at Seamus, who leaned in quickly before Harry could change his mind. When the Irish boy pulled away Harry smiled again.  
  
'I think you must be right Mr Finnegan.'  
  
'Glad to be of service Mr Potter.'  
  
They both smiled as Seamus held out a hand for Harry to take, then led Harry up the stairs to their dorm.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Fin 


End file.
